


handle a heart like mine

by busted_aesthetic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/pseuds/busted_aesthetic
Summary: Jackson and Jinyoung have their first time and it is steamy.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 58





	handle a heart like mine

Jinyoung’s apartment was a lot like him; minimalistic, sophisticated, and simple. Jackson loved it. 

Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s wrists and pinned him against the door. The two meshed their lips together in a rushed heat. Jackson moaned against Jinyoung’s mouth once Jinyoung slipped his thigh between Jackson’s legs. 

“Fuck…” Jackson whispered against Jinyoung’s chin. 

Jinyoung swiped his tongue across Jackson’s bottom lip. He tucked his tongue inside of Jackson's mouth to explore it. Jackson relaxed against Jinyoung and let him toy with his body. Jinyoung unbuttoned Jackson’s shirt slowly. 

“Are you going to speed this up?” Jackson kept his eyes shut as he placed his forehead against Jinyoung’s.

“Are you telling me what to do?”

Jackson shoved Jinyoung back and the two stumbled into the kitchen. Jackson ripped open Jinyoung’s shirt and buttons flew everywhere. They clattered against the counter and the tile floor.

Jackson rubbed both of his thumbs over Jinyoung’s nipples before he flipped him. Jackson pressed Jinyoung against the counter and ground his hips against Jinyoung’s ass.

“You feel that, Jinyoungie?” Jackson asked him. 

“Thick, baby.” Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s wrist from an awkward position, “Lube is in the bathroom let me grab it.”

Jackson hopped up on the counter and waited for Jinyoung. The kitchen he sat in was spotless. Jackson could not even find a speck of dust around him. The glass stove top had streaks on it that must have been cleaned earlier. Jackson thought it was too bad they were about to dirty it.

Jinyoung got back with condoms and a large bottle of lube. 

Jackson spread his legs the moment Jinyoung stepped toward him. Jinyoung grinned and then bit his bottom lip. 

“You’re so hot.” Jinyoung praised before he kissed Jackson’s cheek, “I’ve wanted to do this since we met.”

“Me too.” Jackson cupped Jinyoung’s face in his hands. 

The two started to make out. Jackson transitioned from the counter to his feet on the floor. Jackson pulled his lips away. 

“Fuck, Jackson, you’re gorgeous.” Jinyoung brushed the hair off of Jackson’s forehead.

“Are you going to keep talking or are you going to get on me?” Jackson asked him. 

The two stared at each other. Jinyoung started to pull down his dark jeans when Jackson unbuckled his belt. 

Jackson twisted Jinyoung toward the counter and then bent him over like before. Jackson coated his fingers with lube as he pressed his hips against Jinyoung’s ass. 

Jinyoung arrched his back so his ass was right where he needed it. 

Jackson swirled his finger around Jinyoung’s rim and he pushed in. Jinyoung clenched his fists and let out a few gasps. Jackson continued to pump his fingers into Jinyoung. 

“What about you?” Jinyoung moaned out. 

“What…” Jackson’s eyes widened.

Jinyoung stood up and turned to face Jackson. His eyes watered with pleasure and his neck flushed red. Jinyoung grabbed the lube. 

“Keep pumping, baby boy, I didn’t tell you to stop.” Jinyoung whispered in his ear as he coated his own fingers.

Jackson reached around as Jinyoung aligned their chests. Jackson put two fingers into him and the moment he did, Jinyoung inserted his middle finger inside of Jackson.

Jackson gasped out, “Fuck.”

“You’re so sexy.” Jinyoung started to kiss Jackson slowly. 

It started to become a competition. Jackson sped up his fingers and then so did Jinyoung. The wet squelch was straight from a porn. The two kissed each other hungrily. Jackson put Jinyoung’s and his own dick in his hand. 

Jinyoung thrusted up into Jackson’s hand and then pressed back against Jackson’s fingers. The two worked up a rhythm. 

“Shit, baby.” Jinyoung pecked his mouth, “You better get ready for tonight.”

Jackson had an addictive heat spread through him before he came onto his own hand and against Jinyoung’s dick. 

“Jinyoung…” Jackson moaned out before he weakly laid his head against his shoulder. 

“You came so quick.” Jinyoung kissed his forehead before he wiped Jackson’s cum off on his abdomen. 

“Shut up.” Jackson batted his chest. 

Jinyoung tugged on Jackson’s arm and guided him to the living room with a condom in hand. Jinyoung bent Jackson over the back of the couch so his knees were on the cushions. Jinyoung stood behind him as he rolled on a condom. He gripped onto Jackson’s hips.

“I want your ass too.” Jackson said back over his shoulder.

“If you’re good, baby.” Jinyoung hovered his hand over Jackson’s ass. 

“Just fuck me.” Jackson leaned against his elbows. 

Jinyoung yanked Jackson’s hips back to align his cock, “You look so fucking hot right now.”

Jackson preened at the compliment and arched his back. Jinyoung started with the tip and the breech made Jackson breathe deep. He slammed into Jackson again before he started to snap his hips at a rapid pace. Jackson could not keep up. He attempted to match the pace but Jinyoung was too fast. 

Jinyoung pounded into him and Jackson moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Jinyoung tilted his head back with a lazy smile on his face as he started to hit his sweet spot. 

“You’re letting me ruin you without a fight?” Jinyoung said before he licked up his spine. 

Jackson shuddered in pleasure before he answered back with a broken, “I can’t keep up.”

Jinyoung gripped onto Jackson’s hips hard, “Then let’s get you riding me so you can set the pace, little one.”

Jackson swallowed hard and groaned as Jinyoung pulled out. Jackson turned around and kissed Jinyoung with an intense passion. He clutched onto the hair of the nape of Jinyoung’s neck. 

“Bed.” Jackson whispered to him before he kissed him. 

Jinyoung led the two into the bedroom and laid back against the navy comforter on his bed. Jackson climbed on top of Jinyoung. He straddled his hips before he sank down onto Jinyoung’s cock. 

Jinyoung moaned and arched his back as Jackson rode his cock like he was made for it. He started to circle his hips and Jinyoung's moans got louder. 

“Like that...like that…” Jinyoung breathed out. 

Jackson worked on Jinyoung’s cock until his thighs burned. Jinyoung grabbed onto Jackson’s hips.

“Your cock is so thick.” Jackson said, “I’m filled-,” he stopped himself. 

“Call me it.” Jinyoung pushed up on his elbows.

Jackson pretended to not understand to save his embarrassment, “Call you what…”

“Don’t play dumb, baby.” Jinyoung brushed his thumb across Jackson’s lips.

“Daddy.” Jackson eyed him with half lidded eyes. 

Jinyoung smirked before he placed his feet on the bed so his knees were bent. He started to buck up into Jackson and made him bounce. 

“You look so good like this.” Jinyoung traced his hand and then grabbed onto Jackson’s cock. 

“I’m close again.” Jackson moaned out. 

Jinyoung gasped, “Me too.”

“Together.” Jackson begged him. 

Jinyoung and Jackson both came at the same time. Jinyoung’s chest heaved. Jackson placed his hands on Jinyoung’s raised chest to ease himself off of Jinyoung’s cock. Jackson grabbed a condom from the side table and then rolled it on himself as Jinyoung took his own condom off. 

Jackson pushed Jinyoung’s legs back, “My turn.”

“You’re still hard?” Jinyoung cocked a brow up, “Impressive.”

Jackson pumped his hand up and down on his dick, "It's not that difficult. Have you seen how flawless you are?"

"Stop it." Jinyoung chuckled before Jackson planted a sweet kiss to his lips.

Jackson rolled his hips so his cock eased into Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered shut. He hooked his heels over Jackson’s shoulders. Jackson placed his hands on either side of Jinyoung’s face.

“Is this good, daddy?” Jackson whispered in his ear, “Is this baby boy fucking you good now?”

He was relentless. 

“That whole…” Jinyoung moaned, “can’t keep up...bullshit....”

“You love it don’t even.” Jackson tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. 

“Fuck you.” Jinyoung drug his nails across the skin of Jackson’s back. 

Jackson cried out in pleasure as Jinyoung raised lines across his back. 

Jackson released again inside of Jinyoung. Jinyoung had no more energy to give and he kept his eyes shut as Jackson pulled out. 

“Tired?” Jackson got up to find a towel and clean himself up. 

Jinyoung did not answer.

Jackson smiled to himself as he used the towel he grabbed to wipe off Jinyoung’s thighs and abdomen. 

“I’m…” Jinyoung cleared his throat, “definitely winded.”

Jackson laughed before he climbed into bed with him. The two got underneath the covers. Jinyoung spooned Jackson from behind and held his hand. 

“This was nice.” Jackson shut his eyes. 

“Yeah, it was really nice, babe.” Jinyoung murmured sleepily.

Jackson pouted, “Hey, can you eat me out later?”

“You tired me out. I will in the shower tomorrow morning before work if you fuck me again.” Jinyoung kissed the back of his neck.

“Okay, so if I fuck you then you’ll eat my ass?” Jackson asked him.

Jinyoung hummed, “Mhm.”

“Deal.”

“Deal, baby.”


End file.
